


the broken, beaten aisle

by poisonrationalitie



Category: Counting On (TV) RPF
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonrationalitie/pseuds/poisonrationalitie
Summary: a musing on justin before he gets married
Relationships: Justin Duggar/Claire Spivey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	the broken, beaten aisle

signs and banners

well-worn silver platters

frayed ribbons

busy kitchens

all for number fourteen

convoys of campers

making church rec room hampers

holding hands under pine nettles

smiling mouths full of metal

solidarity in sunlight

far from home

visits full of excuses

a lingering look seduces

stolen hugs

and broken mugs

the scandal of needing love

whispered conferences

solemn teenage promises

arkansas to texas

escaping is infectious

run, run as fast as you can

basketball with new brothers

cling-wrapped sandwiches from a loving mother

homemade cake when they remember

your birthday in mid november

why would you ever, ever leave?

then comes the cameras’ march

harsh words from your patriarch

number fourteens

have no promise of means

the line is drawn, keep within it

so you will do what is right

you will do what is good

you bid a final farewell to your childhood

there is no escape

from an all-knowing god

so you get on bended knee

texas to arkansas

what was all the running for?

all roads lead to home

and your watched, wiretapped telephone

signs and banners

well-worn silver platters

frayed ribbons

busy kitchens

all for number fourteen

there is no choice but to return to the fold

or else you’ll end up doing door dash, out in the cold

you wanted a friend, and belonging untold

now you’re back on the leash and under control

go practise your lines:

“to have and to hold”


End file.
